


Once upon a KFC

by avokat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avokat/pseuds/avokat
Summary: Emma works at a KFC and while it sucks a lot, it pays some money. She just wishes that a certain customer would stop coming to her register and torment her.





	Once upon a KFC

It was a day like any other working at KFC: general chaos, screaming children, annoying coworkers, a screaming boss, the incredibly beautiful woman coming to her register like almost every day, having to clean the lobby every ten minutes, toilet paper being completely empty in all of the bathroom stalls in just about half an hour for mysterious reasons and - oh.  
Emma blinked and quickly focused on her brand-new display, going in and out of the menus, pretending she did not just stare like a lonely teen that had never laid their eyes on such a beautiful person before at the woman in front of her for like, two minutes straight.  
Two minutes were about ten years in real life time.  
"Ahem, welcome to KFC!", she said, quickly, not daring to look the woman directly in the eyes. It was scary. Too intense. Emma didn't want to think about what was happening here, no. She was just here to work and save up money and then she could move back home and-- anyway, no point in getting attached to anything here. Nope.  
"Hello", the criminally silky voice crossed the distance between them and Emma was just able to catch herself from glancing up. instead she stared slightly past the woman's head at the wall, where an old poster proclaiming their new snackpack deal was hanging. The glass was getting really dirty. Somebody had to clean it. How the hell did pizza sauce appear on it, actually? They sold chicken, not pizza.  
"I would like a 18 piece hotwings bucket. To go, please", the voice, unfairly, continued to be extremely silky.  
Of course she did.  
She always ordered the same thing.  
Every day.  
For the last six weeks.  
Emma just couldn't deal anymore and simply nodded as she quickly punched in the order - which, really, she could've done even before the woman had said anything at all, but for some reason she was always waiting for her to order something different.  
Something different? She scoffed at herself. what was she thinking?  
Yes, maybe Emma herself, with a bow tied around her, on a silver platter, a lock of her hair to keep in a diary for eighty years, or maybe, maybe her phone number.  
Emma blushed and quickly turned around to count some hotwings.  
"That'll be 12,49$, please", she said, carefully putting the bucket into a bag, including a bunch of wetwipes and napkins.  
She hated it when customers asked for me, but she'd give her the whole damn store.  
The woman slid a crisp, new twenty into her hand, like every day, and Emma's heart jumped when their skin touched for a skin before she quickly punched the monitor and her drawer opened with a bang and punched her hip. Like every damn day.  
Quickly, she counted the change. "And that's 7,51$ in change back. Enjoy your meal and see you next time!", she said, putting a smile on her face, intending on not to look at the woman in the eyes, but a coworker ran behind her, jostling her, she had to take a step towards the front to find her balance and her eyes automatically searched around until they focused on what they had been wanting to see all this time:  
The woman, looking at her, her eyes wide and bright, her bright red lips forming a sly smile, while she tucked the change into her wallet.  
Her eyes lit up when she noticed Emma staring and Emma could only watch in horror, transfixed like a cartoon rabbit hypontized by a cartoon ball python in those old cartoons, as her bright red lips parted and her pink tongue darted forward, slightly wetting the center of her lips, somehow without smudging the lipstick whatsoever.  
Emma couldn't look away. It was too late.  
All these weeks of hard work, gone.  
"I-", she said, her mind whirring, trying to think of an excuse of how to get out of this situation, how to explain herself, how to--  
"See you tomorrow", the woman purred and then she  
she  
she  
winked.  
Emma chocked and quickly grabbed onto the counter and just barely held herself upright as she watched the woman turn around in one fluid motion and walk away, her long, black coat trailing after her like a cape or a gothic wedding veil, or both.  
Definitely both.  
Emma didn't came back to earth for the rest of her shift and was midly surprised when her register was only off by a few cents at the end.  
It was truly amazing how humans could be trained to work like robots.

**Author's Note:**

> I never watched the series. My hand was forced, sorry.


End file.
